To Evaluate the safety and anti-viral activity of autologous CD4-zeta gene-modified CD4+ and CD8+ T cells, produced using the more efficient and physiologic cell culture conditions described above, in HIV- infected subjects with CD4+ T cell counts above 50/mm cubed. In addition, subjects will be randomized to receive gene-modified cells infused with or without the addition of exogenous IL-2 to determine wheter co-administration of IL-2 enhances the survival or anti-viral activity of adoptively transferred T-cells.